<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“You can go deeper than that.” by WavesOver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142599">“You can go deeper than that.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver'>WavesOver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>410 Prompt challenge [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Sex, dumb humor when you're in bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai is going to be Fai, even in a moment like <i>that</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>410 Prompt challenge [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“You can go deeper than that.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was balls deep when the blond menace that he’s fucking decided to open him mouth.</p><p>“Nhe, Kuro, are you sure you’re up to it?” he said with his stupid grin on.</p><p>“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” he huffed out.</p><p>“Oh, it’s just… you’re not doing as good right now. I mean, you can go deeper that that,” he said with a shit-eating grin on.</p><p>He glares before giving the smug brat exactly what he asked for.</p><p>Fai, like the asshole he is, screams for joy when he manages to hit that spot that always made him feel like goo. He jack-hammers in over and over, not caring if he leaves bruises and from the way Fai was screaming and moaning, he doesn’t care either.</p><p>They go at like that for a while longer before he screams, cumming in Fai and him covering them both in his own white stuff in turn.</p><p>He pulls out, glad at the very least that there’s no bleeding (and how sometimes he wants to just eat him after fucking but the blond <em>likes</em> having it in him so he doesn’t) before collapsing on the bed, tired and satisfied in a way he only is with this idiot he finds himself with.</p><p>Fai looks down on him, a smug grin on his face.</p><p>“Now, wasn’t that soooo much be-tt-er, Kuro-vroom?”</p><p>He hits the idiot with his pillow before going to sleep, not willing to admit that he may be a bit right about it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>